Runaway
by 9rayofsunshine7
Summary: Life is hard, it doesn't make sense, but maybe...you'll learn to live with it. Sam-centric, back when she was 13. Implied Pre-Seddie.


**I don't own iCarly. (;**

**A/N: This a songfic to Runaway by P!nk, I was listening to it earlier and thought, 'Hm, Angsty!Sam? Woohoo!' and this baby was born. I might make a companion fic called 'Conversations With My 13-year-old Self'. I'm in a very P!nk mood.**

**I'll get back to my VicTORIous fic soon enough, I haven't forgotten. ;D**

Sam sat in her room, crying her eyes out as her mother and father fought. Their relationship had been over for years, and now, on the day of her thirteenth birthday their fighting had reached it's peak. She listened as glasses broke, and doors were slammed. Shouts of 'I'm done with this!' and 'Get out of my house!' filled her ears, she covered them. She couldn't stay here, she decided, sniffling and sobbing. She stood from her bed, wiping her eyes and grabbing her backpack. It still had her school books and notebooks inside, she tore it open and started stuffing in clothes in a blind rage. She had spent weeks trying to rebuild her parents' relationship, they'd yelled at her, thrown stuff at her, and told her to mind her own business. Fine, she huffed, if that's how they wanted it, she'd leave. She zipped up her bag, looking around her room for anything else she might need. She smashed open her piggy bank and found $5.00; it'd have to do. She opened her window and the harsh wind of Seattle whipped her face.

_Nobody understands me..._

Maybe she'd go live with Carly and Spencer. She grabbed a pillow, just-in-case, and cringed as something else broke downstairs. She braced herself and jumped out of the window, out of her parents' lives.

**I've got my things packed, my favorite pillow**

**Got my sleeping bag, climb out the window**

**All the pictures and pain, I've left behind**

**All the freedom and fame, I've gotta find**

As she hit the ground, the breath knocked out of her, she wondered how long it'd take them to notice she was gone. By the time they'd noticed, she probably be long gone, she thought with a bitter smirk as she picked herself up and ran.

**And I wonder, how long it will take them**

**To notice that I'm gone**

**And I wonder, how far it'll take me**

Three blocks down the line and a rest stop at a bench later, she wondered what would happen if Carly and Spencer didn't take her in, would they tell? Would the police find her? Would she live on the streets for the rest of her life? She wondered with a shudder, how long she'd survive on five dollars. She rubbed her forearms, suddenly afraid. She wanted to turn back, run into her mother's arms while her father stroked her hair, whispering sweet comforts into her ear. She wanted everything to be _okay_. But she was too embarrassed to back, if they'd realized she was gone, would they even **want **her back?

**I was just trying to be myself, have it your way, I'll meet you in hell**

**It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away**

**It's hypocritical of you, do as you say not as you do**

**I'll never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away**

Music was a waste of time, they'd said. She reminisced walking on, her feet were starting to ache. She was tired and hungry and _cold_. She'd never felt so miserable and she'd never cried for so long. Her sneakers pitpattered against the pavement and the sky grew darker and darker and darker and oh-my-gosh, she was actually doing this.

**I could sing for change on a Paris street**

**Be a red light dancer in New Orleans**

**I could start again in a new family**

**I could change my name, come and go as I please**

She contemplated what she could be out on the road. Her imagination ran wild.

**In the dead of night**

**You'll wonder where I've gone**

**Wasn't it you, wasn't it you**

**Wasn't it you that made me run away**

Sam found herself running back, in the opposite direction, back home. Back to what she'd known for too long, back to what she _missed._ She'd only been gone for an hour, but she couldn't take it. This was all too real. She'd miss her friends, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, **Freddie**. She couldn't do this to them, to herself. She burst in through the front door, running upstairs, into her room and onto her bed. She cried her eyes out until her mm came in with a concerned dad trailing behind her. She realized while crying in their arms that nothing made sense, but she was fine with it.

**This life makes no sense to me**

**It don't make any sense to me**

**It don't make any sense to me**

**Life don't make any sense to me**

**A/N: There you go. Not very Christmas-y, but ya know. :P Review.**


End file.
